


Sundrops in Puddles

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AYY, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Outed, Porn with Feelings, also a little angst in there!, also they're both 1st years when this is happening, being outed, dw, face fucking, i hate tagging smut, more to come - Freeform, so i guess underage?? but theyre both underage so, stupid dorks cant do feelings, they get there eventually, uhhh a lot of smut tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are quite content with their friends with benefits status, until of course they're outed to the team and assumed to be dating.. and then feelings sort of.. happen. Things don't have a habbit of running quite so smooth though.





	Sundrops in Puddles

‘Another!’ Hinata shouted happily as he successfully spiked the ball over the net, grinning at Kageyama who picked up the last ball out of the box and tossed it to him.

‘Again!’

‘There’s no more balls left, dumbass.’ Kageyama said, walking towards Hinata.

‘Then we can just pick them up and go again.’ Hinata grinned, eyes sparkling.

Kageyama sighed. ‘It’s quite late and I want to toss more to you but we can’t stay here all night... We promised Daichi-senpai that we’d get a good nights rest and not stay here all night.’

Hinata pouted and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

‘Fine, let’s get the balls then.’

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrist and dragged him towards the corner of the gym, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him.

‘Woah, what are you doing?’ Hinata asked, though showed no resistance and let out a soft moan as Kageyama’s lips moved to his neck.

‘Getting the balls?’ Kageyama said innocently, and his hand moved over Hinata’s crotch.

‘Oh my God.’ Hinata said, whacking Kageyama on the shoulder. ‘That is the single worst thing I’ve ever heard you say.’ And burst out laughing.

‘Oh, you laugh now.’ Kageyama said, his voice sounding almost sultry and Hinata’s laughter caught in his throat as Kageyama knelt down on his knees and  
looked up at Hinata, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed but he was at a loss of what to say, and Kageyama would have laughed but...

‘Still laughing now, are we?’ He asked softly, fingers dipping in the waistline of his shorts and yanking them down to the floor.

‘N-no.’ Hinata said, anticipation clear in his voice and he could feel Kageyama’s breath on him.

Kageyama pressed a kiss to the bulge in Hinata’s boxer shorts, and then opened his mouth, allowing his saliva to dampen the material and he heard Hinata moan as he sucked gently.

‘K-Kageyama...’ Hinata moaned, letting all of his weight rest upon the lockers behind him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up if this continued.

‘Hm?’ He hummed back, sucking again and pulling away. ‘Is there something you wanted, Hinata?’

‘You piece of- ahh-‘ He started to say but was cut off by Kageyama swiftly sliding his boxers down and Hinata’s hard cock sprang out.

Kageyama looked up at Hinata and let his tongue glide over his bottom lip, wetting it and then he moved closer, not breaking eye contact with the smaller boy.

He took one of Hinata’s balls into his mouth and sucked gently on it, fondling the other one between his fingers and Hinata jerked forward, a loud moan escaping him.

Kageyama pulled off and blew softly, cool air hitting the wet skin and making Hinata shiver. He bit his lip and then ran his tongue along the underside of Hinata’s dick, and held onto Hinata’s hips to stop him from jerking forward again.

He teased the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around it and lapping up the precum that was already oozing out as Hinata breathlessly moaned, and then without a warning of any kind, Kageyama swallowed him to the hilt, his nose in Hinata’s pubic hair and his throat convulsed around his dick, as Hinata let out a strangled cry.

He pulled off before he gagged, and hollowed his cheeks before slowly sliding Hinata’s dick into his mouth.

‘Kageya...ma...’ Hinata moaned, hands twisted tightly in black hair and eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

‘Are you close, Hinata?’ Kageyama asked, his voice low and silky. 

Hinata nodded furiously.

‘Open your eyes.’ He commanded and Hinata obliged, still straining not to jerk forward into Kageyama’s hand that was now stroking up and down his dick.

‘Tell me what you want, Hinata.’ He said, lapping at the precum before it dripped onto the floor.

‘I-I want... I nee-d... You...’ He stuttered, shaking his head as if he just couldn’t find the words.

‘Tell me what you need, you’ve got to be more specific than that, Hinata.’ 

‘I- ugh I want... I want to cum on your face dammit.’

Kageyama considered this. ‘We are still in school you know...’ He said, speeding up the strokes up and down Hinata’s hard, dripping length. ‘Would you like that? 

To cum on my face? To have your cum dripping from my chin and my hair as we’re walking home? To let everyone know what sluts we both are?’

He nodded harshly. ‘Yes. Yes.’

‘Just as I thought, what a little whore you are, Hinata.’ He smirked, suckling at the head of his dick and Hinata cried out.

‘I'm so – close, so...’ Hinata mumbled, hips involuntarily jerking and shaking despite Kageyama’s attempts to hold his hips in place.

Kageyama sped up his movements, gripping him tighter and sliding his hand over faster, spreading precum down the shaft with his fingers.

‘Open your eyes, Hinata.’ Kageyama whispered, seeing that they were closed again and his head was back, resting against the locker.

Hinata opened them and saw as Kageyama’s mouth opened and Hinata cried out, watching as streams of cum shot from his dick and into Kageyama’s mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the floor. 

Kageyama moaned softly, licking his lips and swallowing before he stood up, and stepped back, crossing his arms and smirking at the sight.

Hinata was shaking, his legs were trembling and he could barely hold himself up as he leant against the wall. His face was flushed and he was heavily panting, cum that Kageyama had missed dripping slowly onto the floor and his dick softening little by little.

‘Come on, dumbass, we have to pick up the balls.’ He called over his shoulder as he turned away from Hinata before he lost all his self control and fucked him up  
against the wall.

He received no response from Hinata and was already over half way picking up the volleyballs and putting them away by the time Hinata emerged from the changing rooms, still a little shaky on his legs and pink in the face.

‘Give me some warning next time you’re planning on attacking me like that.’ He breathed and Kageyama smirked at the fact that his voice was still breathy and he still hadn’t fully recovered from his orgasm.

Kageyama tilted his head as if considering the request and then shook his head. ‘Nah, much more fun that way, I think.’ 

Hinata picked up a grand total of two balls and Kageyama did the rest, before they went to pick up their stuff from the club room.

‘You still good for tonight?’ Kageyama asked as they went to get Hinata’s bike.

Hinata nodded. ‘My mum said I could stay over too, as long as it’s alright with your parents.’

‘Mhm. My mum said it was fine and we can order a pizza or something because they won’t be back until at least twelve, probably.’ Kageyama said and Hinata grinned.

‘What are you smiling about?’ Kageyama asked as they began to walk in the direction of his house.

‘Oh nothing…’ Hinata smirked. ‘Just that if you’re lucky, I might return the favour.’

‘Oh might you now?’ Kageyama snorted. ‘Well, if you’re lucky, you might get something even better.’

‘Well, we’d better get home quickly then.’ Hinata said with a grin, breaking into a sprint. ‘Race you there!’

‘Dumbass, you’re gonna get all sweaty!’

‘We’ve just had volleyball practice, Bakageyama! We’re already sweaty!’

It didn’t take them long to get home from there, and they decided to order food first, mostly because they were both incredibly hungry and because then they would have the rest of the evening without worrying about that.

‘How fast do you think the pizza will be?’ Hinata asked, sliding off of Kageyama’s sofa and onto the floor.

Kageyama shrugged. ‘Ten minutes maybe? It doesn’t normally take too long.’

‘Bet I can make you cum before then.’ He said, shuffling closer to Kageyama’s legs and Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

‘And if you can’t?’

‘I’ll give you one of my slices.’

‘Deal.’ 

Hinata sat up a little as Kageyama pulled his shorts off and Hinata went straight in with his mouth, sucking over his boxers at Kageyama’s still flaccid dick, though he didn’t miss the slight yelp from Kageyama and smirked into the fabric.

He quickly took the boxers off though, taking Kageyama’s cock into his hand and stroking it as it hardened. Thumbing his slit earned Hinata a hiss and quiet moan from Kageyama and so he came closer, tongue darting out over it, and tongue flattening over the head before he took it into his mouth and harshly sucked.

Kageyama gave a broken moan, and another as Hinata then suddenly took him all the way to the hilt, swallowing around his cock and looking up and locking eyes with Kageyama.

He pulled off and mouthed down the side of the shaft, saliva dripping down and onto his balls. Once Hinata got to the base, he nosed at Kageyama’s balls, before suckling at them, and kneading them gently between his fingers.

Hinata felt Kageyama’s hand wind into his hair and he moaned at the tight grip and he sat back, eyes heavy. 

‘Kageyama.’ He said hoarsely, hand still lazily pumping his dick now that his mouth was gone. ‘Fuck me.’ He said, gripping Kageyama’s wrist and pulling him up so that he was now standing. 

Hinata knelt up so that his mouth was at the same height again with Kageyama’s cock and he lapped at the head a little.

‘Please.’ He whimpered. ‘Fuck me.’

Kageyama’s grip in his hair tightened, as he pushed his cock into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata moaned and let his eyes fall closed momentarily before regaining eye contact.

Kageyama lazily thrust in and out of Hinata’s mouth, pushing further in each time until he was all the way.

He could feel himself push a little down Hinata’s throat, and he found himself wishing desperately that he had the same lack of a gag reflex as Hinata, wishing that he could take him the same way.

Upon hearing another whimper from Hinata, he picked up the pace, fucking into Hinata’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and his grip in Hinata’s hair slowly tightening as he got closer and closer to his release. He soon found himself directing Hinata’s head over his cock again and again rather than thrusting in, and Hinata gave a long and drawn out moan, hands flying to Kageyama’s hips.

‘Fuck, you’re so good Hinata, so good.’ 

Kageyama moaned, stopping Hinata’s movements when he was all the way in, Hinata’s nose resting against his pelvis and he felt Hinata swallow around him.

‘Look at you, if only you could see yourself you fucking slut.’ Kageyama said, not easing up on his hold, or letting Hinata move. ‘You just love being filled to the brim with my cock, don’t you? Don’t you love feeling my cock down your throat?’ He said, releasing his grip a little and starting to fuck back into Hinata’s mouth.

Just as the doorbell rang, Hinata gave such a drawn out and broken moan that Kageyama knew he must have cum in his pants. He let go of Hinata’s hair and fell back onto the sofa, shaking a little as he stroked his cock softly, not wanting to cum until Hinata got back from answering the door to earn himself an extra slice of pizza.

‘Well?’ He said, looking at Hinata who was currently in a heap on the floor. ‘The pizza’s here.’ He said and Hinata stood up shakily, picking the money up off of the table and taking a deep breath in, before heading for the front door.

When Hinata came back in, Kageyama was still stroking his cock, and Hinata set the pizza box down on the table and knelt back in front of Kageyama.

He took the head into his mouth again, and sucked, then taking more and more into his mouth until it was once again hitting the back of his throat.

‘Fuck, Hinata- I-’

He sucked again, and pulled off. ‘You gonna cum?’ He asked, watching Kageyama’s pink cheeks as he nodded. ‘Go on then.’ He said, sitting back a little and pumping his dick.

‘You mean-?’ He said, breaking off and gesturing to Hinata’s face and Hinata giggled and nodded.

It was only moments before Kageyama was shooting cum over Hinata’s face. Hinata licked around his lips and moaned gently.

‘Shit.’ Kageyama said shakily, before gesturing to a tissue box on the side.

Hinata stood up and wiped his face clean and then went to get two plates, and put a few slices of pizza on their plates. ‘I guess I owe you a slice, huh?’ He asked and Kageyama nodded.

‘Oh, uh.’ Kageyama started. ‘Did you wanna go change?’ He asked and Hinata flushed.

‘Um, yes please.’ He said quietly and Kageyama nodded towards the stairs.

‘Just go put anything on. Oh, and could you bring me my pyjamas?’ He asked, not feeling as though he could make the trip upstairs just yet, and wondering just how Hinata managed to get to the door and interact with someone having just cum in his pants.

He felt something hit the back of his head. ‘Thanks.’ He said, realising that they were his pyjamas and he quickly took his clothes off and put them on just as Hinata came and sat down.

‘So.’ Kageyama started with a smirk. ‘Are you going to be up for anything later?’ 

‘You betcha.’ Hinata said, cheeks reddening a little.

‘Okay, just checking because, you know, you’ve already cum twice today.’

‘Shut up, Bakageyama. I’ll be fine.’

Kageyama smirked and nodded. ‘Good, good.’ He said and decided not to say any more on the matter, yet.

They had watched a movie and a half before Kageyama was yawning and turned the television off, taking Hinata by the wrist and leading him upstairs.

‘Sleepy?’ Hinata asked with a smirk and Kageyama nodded.

‘Yes.’ 

‘But…?’ Hinata said teasingly and Kageyama grinned.

His hands went to Hinata’s waist and he kissed him forcefully, kicking his bedroom door closed behind him and pushing Hinata down onto his bed.

‘But how could I possibly go to sleep?’ He asked lightly and Hinata shrugged, wiggling his hips a little and Kageyama growled.

He pulled Hinata’s shirt over his head and kissed down his chest, nipping at the skin along the way and making Hinata yelp.

He looked up at him and paused. ‘God, am I going to make you scream.’ He said and Hinata shuddered.

‘Kageyama, please.’ He whispered and Kageyama could feel his boner through the pyjama bottoms.

‘So what? You think just like that you get what you want?’ He asked, dragging Hinata up so that he was sitting upright with his back against the bedstead.

Hinata bit his lip and shrugged. ‘Maybe I do.’

‘Well then you’ve got another thing coming.’ Kageyama huffed out a laugh and crawled forward so that he was up close to Hinata. He straddled his lap and kissed him.

It was only around a minute before Hinata started grinding up into Kageyama and they were both moaning breathlessly into one another’s mouths.

Kageyama’s head now resting in the crook of Hinata’s neck as they thrust their hips together, erections brushing through frabric and Kageyama bit into Hinata’s shoulder with each moan, sucking at the skin and there was sure to be a deep purple mark the following morning.

‘K-kageyama…’ Hinata whined, hands fiddling with the back of Kageyama’s waistband. ‘More.’ He moaned and shuddered, slipping his hands under Kageyama’s pyjama pants and kneading his ass.

Kageyama pulled back for a moment to take off his pyjama pants and motioned for Hinata to do the same.

He then rolled over and lay down, pulling Hinata on top of him so that he was sitting on his thighs, and their cocks were resting against each other.

Hinata took both of them in hand and started to pump them, moaning as Kageyama bucked up into him. Hinata then began to thrust his hips forward, his dick sliding over Kageyama’s, watching as Kageyama’s face screwed up and he moaned loudly.

Kageyama suddenly reached for the bottle of lube that he had left out on his bedside table and slathered it over his cock and watched as Hinata looked hungrily at it.

He then flipped Hinata over to the side of him, so that he was facing away from him and slid his cock between his thighs. Hinata shuddered out a moan and clenched his thighs together as Kageyama fucked them, slowly at first, steadily thrusting, getting faster and sloppier as his cock leaked precum over Hinata’s thighs and Hinata’s hand cupped over where the head of his dick poked out with each thrust between his thighs and thumbed the head.

Hinata managed to turn over just before Kageyama came, pressing their foreheads together as he furiously pumped Kageyama’s cock, spreading his precum as lube and rutting up at the air as he did so, his own erection desperate for attention.

It was only a few more moments before Kageyama came with a cry over Hinata’s hands, and Hinata didn’t slow his movements, spreading his cum down his cock as Kageyama moaned and then pulling back to look Kageyama in the eyes before licking his fingers clean.

Kageyama caught his breath for a moment before gripping hinata’s hips and flipping him over onto his stomach.

Hinata giggled. ‘Someone’s being controlling tonight.’ He said and shimmied his ass a little and then yelped as Kageyama leant forward and bit into the flesh.

He then knelt up and leant over Hinata’s back so that his lips were next to Hinata’s ear and made sure that his still cum soaked cock rested in the dip of Hinata’s ass.

He rolled his hips and Hinata moaned. ‘Just as well you love it then.’ He growled into Hinata’s ear and Hinata pushed his ass back against Kageyama’s cock and groaned.

Kageyama flipped the lid of the lube open again and spread it over Hinata’s asshole, and then coating his fingers.

He slipped one finger easily in and Hinata moaned in thanks, thrusting his ass backwards over Kageyama’s finger as he pushed it in further.

The second finger slipped in just as easily, though he felt tight around Kageyama’s fingers, Hinata didn’t seem to notice or care, eager for a third as he thrust them in and out of him and a steady flow of moans left Hinata’s lips.

Up until this point, Kageyama had been purposefully avoiding feeling around for Hinata’s prostate, wanting to wind him up to the point of frustration.

He slid in a third finger, with an added bit of lube and Hinata groaned loudly. He waited only a few thrusts before locating Hinata’s prostate, the shout he gave signalling that he had found it, and then proceeded to massage it as harshly as he could, revelling in the noises he was getting from Hinata.

By the amount that Hinata was thrusting back into him, he had managed to raise most of his body off of the bed, his face buried in the pillow and his cock producing a steady flow of precum that was drizzling from his cock and staining the sheets.

‘Look at you. Kageyama said, putting his hand under Hinata’s cock to let the precum flow into his palm. ‘Look at this mess you’re making.’ He said, a smirk in his voice as he spread the precum over Hinata’s ass cheek. ‘All of that and I haven’t even touched your needly little cock yet.’ He snarled and Hinata whined.

‘Kagey-ama.’ He moaned brokenly as Kageyama continued to relentlessly thrust his fingers into him and abuse his prostate.

‘You gonna fucking cum all over my sheets, whore? You gonna cum just from three of my fingers?’ He asked and it was all Hinata could do to give a drawn out moan in response.

Hinata’s thighs were shaking and it was barely a moment before he was shooting streams of cum onto Kageyama’s sheets.

Kageyama pulled him up onto his lap by his hips and Hinata let his head fall back onto Kageyama’s shoulder as he panted and Kageyama stroked his cock as it throbbed in his hand.

‘Kageyama-a.’ Hinata moaned and Kageyama sped up his hand movements over Hinata’s softening cock, and pressing his lips to the back of Hinata’s neck, and pressing wet, open mouthed kisses over his neck until his took his earlobe into his mouth and suckled at it, before letting it go and letting his lips linger by Hinata’s ear.

‘Fucking whore.’ He growled and Hinata whimpered. ‘Are you seeing what I’m seeing? Feeling what I’m feeling?’ He asked, aware of Hinata’s cock hardening once more under his touch.

‘Kageyama…’ He whimpered. ‘Please…’

‘Please what?’ Kageyama asked, voice like gravel.

‘Please, fuck me. Please.’ His thighs had started to shake again from the over-stimulation. ‘Please, I need your cock, need you to fuck me hard, fuck me until I cant remember anything any more.’

Kageyama gave a low moan at the thought. ‘I can’t fuck you tonight, dumbass, we have volleyball tomorrow. You know that, you only get fucked on Fridays and Saturdays.’

‘Fuck, please, Kageyama, nothing else will be enough. Please.’ He said, eyes screwed tightly closed. ‘Fuck me into the mattress.’

‘If you can’t play…’

‘I’ll be able to. I promise.’ He said desperately and Kageyama was incredibly aware of how hard his own cock had become and Hinata’s ass grinding down onto it as he whimpered on his lap.

‘If you can’t, I’m not fucking you all week, nothing sexual at all. Got it?’

Hinata furiously nodded. ‘Got it, got it, please, please, I need your cock inside me.’

He turned his face a little so that his cheek rested against Kageyama’s and he could feel Hinata’s breath next to his lips. ‘Make me scream.’ He whispered and that was it for Kageyama.

He pushed Hinata off of his lap and onto the bed, his erection verging on painful and so he poured lube onto his cock and pushed right in.

He pushed in until he was in to the hilt and they were both panting heavily. He waited a moment, relishing in the tight heat around his cock.

‘Ple-ase!’ Hinata cried out and Kageyama pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward, driving into Hinata and the cry he got in response made his head spin.

He did that a few times more, snapping his hips forward so that he reached deeply inside. 

‘Harder, harder, please.’ Hinata cried and Kageyama easily complied, fucking into him with more force and at a faster pace, noticing drool pooling on the pillow by Hinata’s open mouth and that only spurred him on, fucking into Hinata’s tight heat as he was pulled closer and closer to orgasm.

Neither of them lasted much longer, Hinata cumming first, cum spurting out of his cock with a cry that could damn near be classed as a scream, walls clenching around Kageyama’s cock, milking the cum out of him as he spilled into his ass, shuddering out a broken groan, thrusting in a few more times, slower as he rode out his orgasm and then finally pulled out, watching as his cum oozed out of Hinata’s ass.

He breathed heavily and collapsed beside Hinata. They spent a good few minutes catching their breath, completely exhausted, before Kageyama reached for his tissue box and they cleaned themselves up, figuring that they could always shower later after a nap.

They both went flat out after that, far too exhausted to do anything more than pull the covers up around them and fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was actually my first hq fanfic idea back in the day when i hadnt even finished season 1 and kagehina was my jam
> 
> i lost the first blowjob scene but found it again along w the plan all this time later and decided hey ill give this a go
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
